thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Smith
Matthew Smith is a tribute from District 3 in the Hunger Games Tribute Profile Name: Matthew Smith Age: 18 District: 3 Weapons: Matthew is the best at using an electric taser followed by a sword, using only a spear if necessary. Personality: Matthew is likeable and very smart, using his smarts to do amazing things. He also has a good sense of humor, but sometimes believes in unordinary things. leading to him having a darker past. Strengths: Matthew is very smart, using his wits to solve problems. He also has good aim and has great endurance. Weaknesses: Matthew is known to not be able to kill due to his recognition that everyone and anyone should have a chance to live. Also, Matthew isn't stealthy at all due to his height. Interview Strategy: Matthew will utilize his likeable personality to get sponsors for the Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Matthew will use his endurance to grab a pack and a taser or a sword from the cornucopia before running back out again. Games Strategy: Matthew will meet up with his alliance for the games and survive (hopefully). Alliance: Trustworthy Alliance or Anti-Careers Backstory Matthew Smith was born to two electrical scientists in District 3. As a child, he was always interested in science not just for electricity, but for other things as well. Like many of the children in his district, Matthew was a nerd and loved ANYTHING to do with science. When Matthew was eight, he found a blue box sitting in the middle of the woods. Even though Matthew probably second-guessed this idea, he decided to enter the blue box anyways. What he found inside was amazing. Controls, scanners and everything that seemed like an electrical scientist's dream. Matthew started to fiddle around with the controls and the box started to move. He screamed as an older man in his mid-thirties shushed him and told Matthew that everything would be alright. "Wha.. What happened?" Matthew hesitantly asked. "Oh well, something very timey-wimey, but don't worry, I can probably fix it." The man replied. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Smith." Matthew started. "Who are you?" "Well," the man replied before a huge BANG! catapulted them across the room, causing Matthew to black out, but not before he heard this mystery man's name: The Doctor. Matthew woke up that night, as the excursion to the forest had been some sort of dream. But for Matthew, he looked at the encounter differently. He thought that the Doctor was real. Over the years, every therapist in the District attempted to convince the boy otherwise, but every night Matthew would keep having the same dream over and over again. Everyone in the district thought that Matthew had gone partially insane, but eventually after one event, Matthew was able to regain the district's trust. The day happened when Matthew was fourteen and walking home from a long day at school when he noticed something going haywire at one of the electrical stations that supplied electricity to the district. Matthew, having pretty good knowledge of electrics, went up to the station to see if he could help them out. Many of the men questioned why the boy was there, but Matthew ignored them as he inspected the control center area for the electrical station until he noticed that someone had accidentally set off an alarm and the whole building was about to blow. Slightly panicking, Matthew flipped switches and pressed numerous buttons until the alarm finally shut off. Turns out, had Matthew not noticed the electrical problem, the whole district would have blown up. Ever since that day, Matthew was recognized as a hero and everyone loved him again. On the eve of Matthew's last reaping, he was walking along the district until out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the blue box from his childhood dreams. without hesitating, Matthew walked into the forest and opened up the blue box. But the inside of the box was normal and not bigger on the inside as Matthew had dreamed about. But someone had left a note for him on the inside saying: Matthew, it has been such a long time since I've seen you last. I'm getting older and fearing many things. But I have a question for you: Will you become the next doctor and continue on my legacy? Signed, The Doctor. Matthew was overjoyed at the thought of the idea as being the next doctor that was until he fell asleep in the woods that night. He had the same childhood dream again, but this time, HE was the Doctor and he was helping out a little girl... Matthew awoke with a start as he realized that it was his last reaping day ever. Make it through the reaping, and Matthew could be the next doctor. Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind this time around. Character Inspiration Well, if you can't tell already, the most major inspiration of this character was the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who. This doctor was very happy, likeable, smart and had some humorous moments. But also as we discovered, he had a darker past that involved having to deal with the drama of having a dream that seemed like reality. Song Inspiration Now, my song inspiration for this character is Geronimo by Aura Dione. The title of the song was the Eleventh Doctor's catchphrase (much like how the Tenth Doctor had Allons-y!). Lyrics that inspired Matthew: I'll get you outta here, there's too much talking in this atmosphere And I'm breaking, I'm breaking away, I'm aiming power-power shots and I'm giving all I got. Gee-gee-hee-jo-jo-ho-la-la-hm, let's go Geronimo, Gee-gee-hee-jo-jo-ho-la-la-hm, let's go Geronimo Lunaii Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:TWD's Tributes